


god sent

by kuro49



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: She kills a god but this is not what she remembers from the war.





	god sent

**Author's Note:**

> even after 3 views of the movie and a grace period of almost 2 weeks to calm my thoughts, i am still feeling very hyped and scattered and just !!!! when it comes to this movie. so have an incoherent post movie drabble.

 

A hundred years ago, she kills a god but this is not what she remembers from the war.

 

Daybreak comes trickling in when the sky lights up with an explosion of fire and Diana hears it like thunder. It is a sharp, piercing pang of grief that has her believing nothing else could ever come close.

She strikes out with a force to match.

  

After the war, Diana Prince remains in London for far longer than she intends to but she never does quite find the life without war that Steve talked about.

She stays with Etta and Sammy and Charlie and Chief until even the last one of them is gone. She doesn't think a city like this can get any uglier than the first time she sees it but she finds out she can be wrong many times over. She sees snowfall again.The wild spin of white is cold and wet as it comes down.

The magic has been missing for a long time now.

 

She can save the world, she can also choose not to. 

Diana Prince cannot break a promise that was never made. She walks away remembering the sun feeling warmer in Themyscira. She stands in a windowless room surrounded by artifacts as old as she is and remembers washing out the sand from the tight braid of her hair and the cool crush of stone in her palms as she climbed the armory tower. The world is kinder when it is just Themyscira but she never does regret a thing.

Her mother was right, the world does not deserve her but Steve wasn't entirely wrong either.

Sometimes, you do not get what you deserve.

 

“I’ve killed things from other worlds before.”

She says to them when Doomsday comes, admitting to what she has not allowed herself to remember for the longest time now. They have not seen war as she has. She steps upon the broken rubble and steps in before the Bat of Gotham can be rendered obsolete in a battle that was never his to win alone. Joining a fight brought to them by a man with every intention to bring Superman to his knees, she finds herself keeping a promise she never made with Steve. He saved that day, and it might be a hundred years later, but she will save his world again.

She is in this world but not of this world and she will kill them as they come. Ares pales in comparison to the God she has become.

 

To start, she feels the crackling of thunder in her veins once more.


End file.
